Morning fun
by dream-whizper
Summary: (One shot) Kai and Rei fool their team mates early in the morning. Yaoi KaixRei


**Read this first: This is an updated version of my very first fanfiction. It might now be just a tiny bit better…Just maybe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, how could I?

* * *

Morning fun

By: dream-whizper

Because of the ominous black clouds that occupied the sky, the early summer-morning was as dark as a winter afternoon. A heavy rain was falling, making the landscape outside the hotel drenched and slippery.

The elder man left the elevator on the third floor and continued his walk towards his destination. A thick green carpet covered the most of the marble floor which was surrounded by classy mahogany walls.

He knew it was a bit early, but on the other hand, making the world champion team wake up would certainly take quite a while, especially since the hotel staff had been complaining about the noise coming from their room most through the night.

The man stopped in front of the door holding the number 264 and raised his hand to knock on the dark wood. However, it suddenly flung open and the newly arrived man fell backwards as a midnight-haired teen ran straight into him, releasing an yelp of surprise.

He reached the floor with a loud 'thud' with the boy sprawled on top of him. He blinked several times at the teen, who characteristically replaced the surprised expression with a wide grin.

"Good morning to ya, Mr. Dickensson" the boy smiled.

"Tyson! Would you mind?" The man put his glasses back on from where they laid at his left, then smiled back.

"Of course not"

Tyson got to his feet, then quickly helped his sponsor to do the same. He then, after glancing at his watch, cursed slightly and ran off, nearly stumbling over his own feet and constantly fumbling with his ponytail.

"Sorry by the way" he shouted over his shoulder, lost his concentration for a second and crashed down at the floor, but soon enough gathered himself and jumped down the stairs.

Mr. Dickensson shook his head with an amused chuckle, then went inside the room. As he came inside, he was greeted by a smiling, pineapple-blond boy, sitting on the floor in front of the TV with his legs crossed.

"Good morning" the blonde gave a happy smile.

"Good morning, Max" Mr. Dickensson replied. "Why was Tyson in such a hurry at this hour?"

Max rolled his eyes, but still with a smile.

"You know Tyson. Just a minute ago he woke up and yelled 'breakfast'. I swear, I nearly jumped out of my clothes, and poor Kai shot his eyes open and managed to slam his head into the bed-lamp."

Dickensson chuckled as his eyes travelled around the room. It had heavy purple curtains framing the huge, white windows and the floor was completely covered by a carpet a few shades darker than the curtains. Further, the room held a 42 inches TV, a dark cupboard and five normal-sized beds with grey lamps over the head-ends. When Dickensson's gaze landed on the bed closest to the balcony, they actually widened out of surprise.

"My good, what happened here?" he spoke out.

Max looked in the same direction and started giggling as an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks.

"Well with all of us up, except from him, we figured we should wake him as well…but it didn't quite go as planned. Kai lost his patience and flipped the bed around." Max pointed towards the up-side-down turned bed, then burst into laughter realising how ridiculous it really was.

"And still he didn't wake up?" Dickensson looked at the raven-haired boy curled up, and tangled for that matter, in the sheets underneath the bed, still sleeping like a baby.

"No, he didn't" a tall boy answered aggravated as he walked out the bathroom. Holding a wet towel to his forehead, he only gave more ground to Max's earlier statement. The blurred glared he throw the still laughing blader on the floor indicated that he wasn't in his best mood.

"Hello there, Kai. How are you?" the man smiled.

"I've been better." Kai murmured monotonously.

"Really? How come?" Little unnecessary question maybe.

Kai turned his back towards the man without a reply. Instead he quietly walked over to one of the windows where the torrid rain clattered against the glass, suddenly groaning loudly. Mr. Dickensson gave Max a questioning look and the boy smiled. He slowly scratched his head, then pointed at the little fridge in the corner of the room.

"Hehe, we had a little party last night." he fidgeted.

"You what? But boys…What about the tournament? No alcohol allowed!" then another issue hit him; "And have you any idea how much those bottles in there cost!"

"Sorry, Mr. Dickensson" Max looked down with a guilty expression.

"Alright, but I must ask you to not do that again." He smiled encouraging. "Anyway, Do you kids want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, in a minute" A voice answered, making Mr. Dickensson jump. He hadn't noticed the brunette. Kenny sat, as always, typing on his laptop. "We have to wake Rei first." He added politely to which Mr. Dickensson nodded.

"I understand. See you downstairs then."

With that, he left and with that, left the room in silence. The only sounds were those of either the rain or Kenny's frenetic typing. Max stretched and groaned.

"Nah, what do you say captain? Let's do something about that bed, shall we?" the blonde asked the eldest boy of the team, currently leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Sure, can't see why not." he threw the towel over at the floor.

Kai and Max slowly turned the bed, careful not to hurt their sleeping team mate. Kai chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay and make sure **sleeping beauty** wakes up" he bent down and picked the younger boy up, cracking an eyebrow over the fact that he hadn't woken by it.

"Kay, se ya later" The American and the Japanese left, leaving Kai smirking mischievously.

"It's clear" he murmured.

"Jesus, I thought they'd never leave! Couldn't you just have thrown them out or something?" Kai smirked at the fully awake blader in his arms.

"Meh, it was kinda funny to watch you play half-dead, Kitty cat!" Kai chuckled.

"Meow" The golden-eyed teen laughed teasingly. "Still, I can't believe they actually fell for it. I must say, you hitting your head like that nearly made me break my cover."

"How's that?"

"Sleeping people, or cat's for that matter, don't laugh." he grinned and twined a strand of the slate bangs around his fingers.

Kai carefully laid the boy down on the white sheets covering the bed. Rei blushed at the look his Russian captain gave him; filled with love and desire. Kai bent down and captured the neko-jin's lips in a fiery kiss and Rei moaned into his lovers mouth, making Kai smirk. He nimbled Rei's lower lip and the raven-haired teen immediately gave him the access he was begging for.

Their tongues fought a wild battle, but in the end, Kai came out with the victory. He slowly pulled away because of the lack of air, cursing the need to breath to hell and back. The Russian phoenix looked adoring at his kitten. He really loved those suns that were his lovers eyes.

Rei thought the same about Kai's eyes, almost. The crimson depths that now looked at him could make him lost forever. The neko found himself staring into those eyes that always made him feel loved and appreciated. He slowly caressed Kai's cheek with the back of his hand, smiling when said one leaned into the touch. But breaking the moment, the Chinese blader started giggling like crazy.

"What?" Kai whispered.

"Oh, nothing" Rei beamed.

Kai watched him a few seconds then kissed the neko's forehead and laid down next to him, totally satisfied for now. Rei turned around so that his back was facing Kai and Kai cuddled up closer, then wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. He sighed happily when Rei pressed his back against his torso.

"Just that…why Sleeping beauty?" The tiger added causing Kai to release a loud laugh.

"Because then I could have woken you like this…" He reached over Rei's shoulder and pressed his lips against his. Rei was taken aback and moaned passionately.

"You can do that anytime you want" Rei whispered a bit hoarse, blushing a light shade of pink.

"I won't forget that promise" Kai smirked and repeated his action.

The end

* * *

Phew… correcting is even more laborious than writing the original. But I think I made it better…but what do I know? Next is to correct the chapters for "Love game"…sigh and groan… Let's see when I manage to bother! 


End file.
